series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
ReBoot
thumb|250px ReBoot fue la primera serie animada completamente en computadora. Fue creada en Canadá y estuvo en el aire desde 1994 a 2001. Fue producida por la compañía Mainframe Entertainment (ahora nombrada RainMaker Ent.) instalada en Vancouver y fue creada por Gavin Blair, Ian Pearson, Phil Mitchell y John Grace, su diseño visual estuvo a cargo de Brendan McCarthy después de un esfuerzo inicial de Ian Gibson. Personajes principales * Bob - Guardián #452, actúa como el guardián de Mainframe. * Dot Matrix - Es una chica compañera de Bob, tiene un local de comidas rápidas y es la interprete de Mainframe. * Enzo Matrix - Es el hermano más pequeño de Dot, posteriormente se convierte en un renegado que se le llama únicamente Matrix. Acompaña a Bob en algunas aventuras. * Frisket - El fiel perro de Enzo. * Phong - El Administrador de sistema de Mainframe; es un profeta y mentor de los habitantes de la ciudad y trabaja junto a Bob y Dot en la seguridad del sistema. * AndrAIa - Es una amiga de Enzo que fue introducida en la segunda temporada. Las letras "AI" de su nombre se refieren a la expresión Inglesa "Artificial Intelligence". * Megabyte - Es un virus informático y es uno de los villanos más importantes de la serie, se opone a Hexadecimal, su hermana gemela, también malvada. Tiene acento inglés y aspecto musculoso. Nació de un virus llamado Killabyte * Hexadecimal - Es la hermana gemela de Megabyte, es un virus caótico. No tiene expresiones faciales, las que finge con una serie de máscaras, la versión original también tenía acento inglés. * Mouse - Es un Hacker independiente que al principio apareció brevemente, en capítulos posteriores rescata a Bob cuando este cae en la red, Habla con acento del sur de los Estados Unidos * Hack & Slash - Son los dos empleados de Megabyte, de apariencia similar, pero unos de ellos es rojo y el otro es azul. Por lo general, su torpeza, crea muchos problemas. Slogan de Bob Inglés I come from the Net--through systems, peoples, and cities--to this place: MAINFRAME. My format: Guardian. To mend and defend--to defend my new found friends, their hopes and dreams, and to defend them from their enemies." They say the user into the games for placer, no one know for sure, but I intent to find out...Reboot. Español Yo viajo en la red, hacia los sistemas, personas y ciudades desde este lugar: Mainframe. Mi formato Guardian. Para corregir y defender. Para defender a mis nuevos amigos, sus esperanzas y sueños. Para defenderlos de sus enemigos. Dicen que el usuario vive más allá de la red, y que ingresa juegos por placer. Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero intentare averiguarlo...Reboot. Historia Bob, un Joven cadete de la super computadora, llega a MainFrame para acabar con una amenaza llamada MegaByte, quien se encarga de hacer la vida imposible a los habitantes del lugar y quien fue traido por el experimento fallido del padre de Dot. Dot matrix, chica joven e independiente y quien tiene un restaurante llamado Dot´s Dinner es quien ayuda a Bob a instalarse en MainFrame. Enzo, su hermano menor es quien se mete en problemas por entrar a los juegos que el usuario intenta jugar. Junto con ellos Mike el televisor parlante hace amenas las aventuras de los héroes. Hexadecimal, un virus con alta peligrosidad y problemas de identidad, es artista y psicótica. Al ser hermana de Megabyte se une a él en varias ocasiones para terminar con los habitantes de MainFrame. También esta Mouse una hacker amiga de Bob quien llega a mainFrame al ser contratada por turbo otro guardian y viejo amigo de Bob. Elenco de voces *Bob (temporadas 1, 2 y 4) — Michael Benyaer *Bob (season 3 y 4), Glitch-Bob — Ian James Corlett *Dot Matrix, Princesa Bula — Kathleen Barr *Enzo Matrix (joven) — Jesse Moss (temporada 1), Matthew Sinclair (temporadas 1 y 2), Christopher Gray (temporada 3), Giacomo *Baessato (temporada 4) *Matrix (adulto Enzo Matrix) — Paul Dobson *Megabyte — Tony Jay *Hexadecimal — Shirley Millner *AndrAIa (joven) — Andrea Libman *AndrAIa (adulta) — Sharon Alexander *Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, Al — Michael Donovan *Mouse, Rocky the Raccoon — Louise Vallance *Ray Tracer — Donal Gibson *Captain Capacitor, Old Man Pearson — Long John Baldry *Slash, Turbo, Herr Doktor, Cyrus, Al's Waiter — Gary Chalk *Hack (temporadas 1 y 2) — Phil Hayes *Hack (temporadas 2 a 4), Specky — Scott McNeil *Daemon — Colombe Demers *Daecon — Richard Newman *Welman Matrix — Dale Wilson *Gigabyte - Blu Mankuma Doblaje al español El Doblaje de ReBoot (hasta la temporada 3) fue realizado por los siguientes actores de doblaje de México: *Bob, Glitch-Bob — Alfonso Obregón Inclán *Dot — Marina Huerta *Enzo (Niño) — Carlos Díaz, Eduardo Garza (temporadas 3 y 4) *Matrix (Enzo Adulto) — Octavio Rojas *AndrAIa (Niña) — Christine Byrd *AndrAIa (Adulta) — Cony Madera *Mouse — Rocío Prado *Hexadecimal — Nancy McKenzie *Megabyte — Federico Romano *Hack — Alfonso Obregón Inclán *Slash — Carlos del Campo, Carlos íñigo *Phong — César Arias *Ray Tracer (El Surfeador) — Gerardo Reyero *Turbo — Salvador Delgado *Mike el Televisor — Ernesto Lezama, Martín Soto (Temporada 3) Canales Difundidas México *Discovery Kids (2000-2004) Canada *Canal Famille/VRAK.TV (french dub, 1995–2002) (Canal Famille was renamed to VRAK.TV in 2001) *YTV (1994–2001)(2001-2005 in reruns) *Teletoon Retro (2008–Present) Chile *Canal 13 (Latin-american dub, 1998–2001) Israel *Children Channel Estados Unidos *ABC (1994–1996) *Cartoon Network (1999–2001) *Nicktoons Network (2004–2008) Reino Unido *CITV (1994–1998) (Axed partway through Season 3) Países Bajos *RTL 4 (1994–1999) Costa Rica *Repretel Canal 4 (1996–2002) Rusia *Channel One (Rusia) (1996–2000) España *TVG (Galicia) *TVE2 (1997) *TV3 (Cataluña) (1997) Portugal *RTP2 (1998) Sudáfrica *SABC 2 (1996–2000) Suecia *TV1000 (1996) Italia *Rai 1 (1999) (only Season 1) Venezuela *Venevision (1994-2003) Argentina *Magic Kids (1996) *Discovery Kids (2000-2002) *Warner Channel (2001-2004) UAE *MBC (2001) Peru *Panamericana Televisión (1996) Datos interesantes * Dan Didio, editor de comics para DC escribió un par de episodios para la serie. * La serie reboot hay una referencia si pronunciamos re-volt el famoso juego de carreras a control remoto fue hecho para la compañía allclain en versiones PC, Playstation 1, Sega Dreamcast. * La misma empresa Rainmaker pretende rehacer la serie y ya tiene pensada una trilogía. Curiosidades La serie está llena de parodias a series televisivas cantantes y películas entre las que se encuentran. * The X-Files * Sailor Moon * Dragon Ball Z * Pokemon * Austin Powers * Kiss * Barbie * Indiana Jones * James Bond * Michael Jackson * Personajes de Hanna Barbera * Star wars * Los intocables * Village People * Evil Dead * Mad Max * Xena: la princesa guerrera (Temporada 3 - Episodio 5 "Icons") * Braveheart (Temporada 3 - Episodio 5 "Icons") Enlaces externos * Página oficial * ReBoot en IMDB * ReBoot en TV.com * ReeBoot Wiki Categoría:Series de televisión de ciencia ficción de Canadá Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de Canadá Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990